


Just for tonight

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, M/M, Missing Scene, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: "How long until a simple touch of his hand would mean the world to him? How long until his biggest desire will be to see those beautiful blue eyes looking at him, even if it would be only during a prison visit."Or...Aaron's still angry at Robert and he doesn't understand his motives on pleading guilty. But that doesn't mean he doesn't love him. He does.ps.: this is way too emotional





	Just for tonight

“Where are ya going?” - asked Robert when Aaron stood up suddenly and the warmth he felt was no longer there. Liv went upstairs not even 10 minutes ago, but before she did she asked if they wanted her to take Seb up as well. Robert said no, he wanted him close.

So it was just the three of them, all quiet, with Seb snuggling into Robert's chest. They just looked at the boy, not saying a word. So when Aaron all of a sudden was on his feet, Robert gave him a confused look.

“Bed.” - came the simple reply. And with that Aaron started walking away from Robert and towards the stairs. He looked tired... and quite frankly still a bit angry... and Robert couldn't blame him. It was a lot. It was a lot for all of them.

“Aaron.” - he called out for him, trying not to wake Seb. As soon as his husband turned around he could see his face. Shiny from the tears he was so desperate to hold back but couldn't anymore.

“No, not now.” - he whispered turning around before he went up the stairs.

Robert stayed there and for a few seconds, he didn't even realize that he started crying as well. It was after the first couple of sniffs that it became obvious to him. He felt hopeless, he was afraid, and he didn't know what to do. The only thing he did know was that he failed. Failed because he swore to protect Aaron from everything, but this..... this was something that will hurt him – both of them – and he's unable to do anything to stop that from happening.

He kept looking at his son. Even though there was still time before his trial, he wanted to bottle up this moment so he could take it with him no matter where he had to go. Seb's little face was so peaceful, he was dreaming away without a care in the world, and that's all Robert wanted for him. To be able to live without a care.

“Don't worry.” - he whispered softly to the sleeping boy – “Daddy Aaron.... he'll always be there for you. Even when.... even when I can't be. And it's not because I don't want to... there's nothing I want more..” - he choked. - “But I have to go away for a little while.” – he tried to say but he had to stop again. The tears kept falling and it was getting harder to talk. - “I love you. Just... just don't ever forget that. You, Aaron and Liv.... you're all that matter.” - he said kissing his little cheek. - “I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.” - he said repeating himself.

He was unaware of Aaron sitting at the top of the stairs listening to his every word. He tried so hard to be quiet, but breathing seemed even harder for him as he sat there, swallowing his tears, on the edge of falling apart. He felt helpless. He knew that potentially Robert was looking at 5 years inside, although his mind couldn't help but think about the worst. He hated himself for it... it only made him angrier... more frightened.

Not risking getting caught he decided to go to their room. When he got there, he gently closed the door behind him and let out a sob that he couldn't hold back anymore. He knew he had to calm down somehow. He wished he knew how.

* * *

Robert opened their bedroom door - after he spent 15 more minutes with Seb in his room – and he immediately saw Aaron on the bed. He was still dressed, just staring into nothing.... the tears from his eyes were making his face wet. It was a heartbreaking sight to see and Robert had to be strong to not start crying again. Before he got upstairs with Seb, he really thought there were no more tears left to cry, but now... seeing Aaron like this and thinking about everything that happened today? It was difficult to keep it together.

They looked at each other at the same time, and without saying a word, Robert got on the bed next to Aaron. They both laid on their sides facing each other. Aaron's hand came to rest on Robert's hip and Robert raised his hand to brush away the tears from his husband's eyes. There was a sad smile on his face and before Aaron knew he kissed his forehead, lingering there for a few seconds... let the feeling sinking in.

“I'm scared, Robert.” - said Aaron between two sniffs.

“Me too.“ - he sighed slowly before he rolled on his back pulling Aaron to his chest in the process.

“Why?” - asked Aaron and Robert knew he meant his plea.

“I already told you... it's..”

“Don't say it was the better option. Just don't...”

“I can't do 25 years inside Aaron. I can't. And I don't want that for you either.”

“But what if you'd have got nothing? I don't want to lose you.... how can you be so selfish!”

“I was thinking about you.... and Vic... Our family is the most important. I don't wanna be without ya but you have to understand... there's no way they would've found me not guilty. I told you why I did it. Please just... try to understand.” - Aaron didn't answer... he couldn't... he felt like he needed a bit of time before they can talk about this subject again. So after a few minutes of silence, he changed the subject.

“Seb asleep?” - asked Aaron with his hand on Robert's chest... just above his heart. Maybe he was angry at him, but he couldn't stop touching him. He needed to feel him … to know that he's in fact there. For now anyway.

“Yeah. I'm glad he's too little to notice any of this.” - he smiled. He knew Aaron would have to tell him one day why he's away, but it still seemed like a better option than having to tell him now. - “Maybe you're right.... maybe he won't remember me at all.” - shrugged Robert but his tone seemed calm. Like he accepted it. Aaron raised his head up to look at him properly.

“I didn't mean that. Robert, you have to kn...”

“I know.” - He said not letting him finish – “I know this is gonna be hard no matter what.”

“I don't wanna let you go.” - said Aaron as he pressed himself closer to him – “I need you, Robert.”

“And I need you. I don't wanna go.” - he answered. He knew that Aaron knew all of this but he had to say it. He just had to. - “I'm gonna mi....”

“No!” - said Aaron raising his voice as he sat up – “You cannot start saying goodbye now! You can't do that Robert!” - he cried.

“Okay, okay... I won't.” - he promised. He didn't expect the kiss on his lips. He didn't expect to feel Aaron on top of him. He didn't expect those hands of Aaron's wandering down his body, as he started undressing him. Like he was trying to map out every muscle, every bone... to keep it in his memory forever. It wasn't goodbye, but it felt like an end of an era. They were both aware of that.

That's why Robert didn't pull away. He needed to be touched, he needed comfort... he needed his Aaron.

* * *

Everything Aaron did, screamed dominance so Robert let him take charge. He let Aaron kiss his body, every inch of him wanted to feel Aaron's love. It just wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough, but he didn't know long until he loses all this. How long until a simple touch of his hand would mean the world to him? How long until his biggest desire will be to see those beautiful blue eyes looking at him, even if it would be only during a prison visit.

He didn't want Aaron to go through that, but right now he didn't have the willpower to think about anything else.

Aaron managed to relax his body, even if his mind was still occupied with many different thoughts.

He was so hard, and he ached to be touched there... and he knew that tonight Aaron would give him everything. He closed his eyes and couldn't help but moan as he felt two fingers where only seconds ago was Aaron's mouth. He slowly stretched him open while his other hand was stroking Robert's thigh. Aaron knew how much he loved that.

Robert found himself calling out Aaron's name as he grabbed him, desperate to feel him closer.

“Stop thinking.” - whispered Aaron in his ears as he ran his hand through Robert's hair. His voice broke a little and Robert knew that if he'd open his eyes his emotions would come to the surface once again. So he kept them shut.

He kept them shut when Aaron kissed his lips, he kept them shut when he felt him thrust inside... he kept them shut while Aaron's hands found his and pinned them above his head.

“I... love you.” - moaned Robert before he felt something wet hitting his face. He opened his eyes finally just in time to see Aaron trying to turn his head away. - “Don't...” - he said wiping away his tears – “Look at me.” - he said quietly and Aaron did. He looked at him although he knew Robert couldn't see him properly either. His vision was blurry and Aaron wondered how could he hold back like that, and why was he unable to do so. He looked at his face, his freckles... just a few seconds more before another moan broke their silence. He started thrusting harder before he pressed their foreheads together. He needed to take his own advice... and stop thinking. Even it was only for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter or tumblr if you wanna have a chat or if you have a prompt.


End file.
